


"Let's Count the Ways"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's son is being very inquisitive about why Ben loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let's Count the Ways"

Could you make a fic where Ben's little son asked his daddy why he loves mummy (Ben's wife) Then he counts all the stuff he loves about her while the wife eavesdrops?  
_________________________________

"Daddy?" Little Jacob pulled on his daddy's pants leg as Ben was kissing you at the bottom of the stairs as you came down from the bedroom. 

"Yes son?" Ben broke the kiss and looked down at his adorable four year old. 

"Can we play outside please?" Jacob asks.

"That sounds like a great idea, go get your ball and well play catch. I'll be right there." Ben sent him on his way and followed behind him after kissing you one more time. 

"Have fun boys." You smile and head to the kitchen to make some morning tea and read the paper. 

Through the glass in the back door you could see Ben and Jacob running around and throwing the blue ball between them. It was a beautiful spring day in London, perfect for some outdoor play. 

"Daddy, do you love mummy?" After an hour of play Jacob sat in his sandbox and asked Benedict who had sat beside him. 

"Y-yes I do, very much." Ben was puzzled why Jacob would ask such a thing. 

"Why?" Jacob asked. 

"They're are so many reasons why kiddo." Ben shook his head and crinkled his eyebrows. 

"How many daddy?" The innocence of a child of four. 

"Well let's count the ways...

I love your mummy because she makes me very happy.

I love her because she is very kind.

She has a beautiful heart.

She's very smart.

She's funny.

I love her because she is so funny. 

And because Jacob, she gave me you." Ben smiled and pulled Jacob to his lap. 

You had stepped out on the back stoop quietly and heard the entire conversation which made you smile wide, Ben and Jacob was unaware of your presence. 

"Oh... Daddy when did you know you loved mummy?" 

You chuckled at Jacobs question but covered your mouth so you weren't heard. 

"You certainly have a lot of good questions today don't you. I knew I loved your mummy at the end of our first date." Ben looked like he was struggling with all the questions so you decided to make yourself know. 

"Hey guys, how was playtime?" 

"Mummy, daddy loves you!" Jacob exclaimed as he got up from Ben's lap and ran to your arms. 

"Well I'm very happy because I love him too." You smiled as you picked him up and bopped him on the nose with your index finger.

"Why Mummy?" Ben asked with a smirk on his face as he came up to you. 

"Because he makes me so happy

He's my prince and knight in shinning armor, he's my dance partner for life. He cheers me up when I've had a bad day. And he gave me the greatest present a mummy could ever want..." You turned to Jacob "you." Placing a kiss on his forehead and putting him back down before Ben put his hands on your waist and kissed you. 

"Good answers..." Ben whispered in your ear with a smile. 

"I'll tell you more reasons at nap time." You winked and walked back in the house with Jacob and Ben followed you.


End file.
